


Art: Safe Surrender

by Bluespirit



Series: American Romance Library [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Fanart, Harlequin, M/M, Pastiche, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a mob boss out to kill him, Rodney McKay has one last hope: maverick U.S. Marshal, John Sheppard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Safe Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the Art Shindig over at [sgaartvalentine](http://sgaartvalentine.livejournal.com/). :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.
> 
> Please do not hotlink or archive these images or use them to make icons, etc, thank you.

  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Exciting news!** (March 2012)  
>  zoemathemata got in touch with me a while ago & asked if I would mind if she wrote a story inspired by this cover.  I was very happy to say yes & now we can all enjoy[ 'Safe Surrender - the fic'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/365092)!  
> Hooray! \o/  
> Do check it out - it's a really great read (& remember to leave zoemathemata lots of lovely feedback!) :)


End file.
